Orange Is the New Black Wiki:Template Policy
Templates are used in a variety of ways on wikia, most commonly to aid in visual representation of information or to flag articles that need additional editing. This policy is aimed at standardizing the way templates are used and edited on the ''Orange Is the New Black Wiki''.'' Infoboxes These are by far the most commonly used and easily recognizable templates. Examples include the Character Infobox, the Episode Infobox and the Cast Infobox. Template Editing: Changes to these templates can have drastic consequences for many pages on the wiki if done incorrectly. Therefore, these templates are protected so that only those with administrative or content moderator rights can edit them. However, this does '''not '''mean that they cannot be changed. Ideas for improvement are welcomed; use the template talk page, make a forum post or leave a message on Ruby Doomsday's wall if you have an idea that you would like considered. Genuine suggestions will always be welcome, as this wiki is a '''community project'. Infobox Character This section aims to standardize the way this infobox is filled out. NOTE: If a field is not applicable or unknown, '''leave it blank'. The template is coded not to display blank fields. This way we don't end up with real information buried amongst pointless text.'' * Title: '''This will auto-populate from the page title. You don't need to fill it in unless there is some reason why it should read something different. * '''Image: '''This is where the article image will go. If uploading a new image, make sure it is named something appropriate (eg. PiperInfobox.jpg, not Screenshot567.jpg). * '''Name: '''Self-Explanatory. * '''Age: '''Only enter confirmed ages or reasonable range estimates. If a character has been confirmed to be 32, enter 32, if not enter, eg. "Early 30s". * '''Sex: '''For most characters, this will be clear-cut. If it is not, in most cases skip and go to gender. This will vary on a case by case basis, but the aim is to avoid inadvertent transism/intersexism. * '''Gender: '''Only fill this out if necessary. (Eg. if a different answer from "Sex" or Sex field has been skipped.) * '''AKA: This field is currently ambiguous as a lot of off-the-cuff remarks have been entered as opposed to true nicknames. Try to stick to established nicknames (eg. Taystee), rather than insults that were used once and never again. * Family: '''Enter known family by generation, starting with the eldest. Don't add unnecessary relatives that have not been mentioned; everyone has grandparents. * The convention on this wiki is to list '''only spouses in family - partners, fiancé(e)s etc are not entered here. * Employment: 'For inmates, this is the job they did ''before incarceration. For all others, this is where their job goes (not under Litchfield Information). * '''Religion: '''Self-explanatory. Established religions only; Norma-worshipping doesn't count ^_~ * '''Status: '''Alive or Deceased. Encouragement to only put "unknown" if it's relevant within the context of the show - eg. Alex at the end of S3. For people seen in flashback it doesn't really matter. * '''Offense: For inmates only. Yes, a civilian may have committed a crime, but it doesn't need listing here if it's not relevant to Litchfield. Inmates within other correctional facilities can have their crimes listed here. * Inmate Job: Eg. Commissary, Kitchen, Whispers Employee, etc. * Bunk Mate: '''Self-explanatory. Put Season if known. * '''Groups: '''Established inmate groups, eg. Spanish Harlem, Golden Girls. * '''Actor: '''Self explanatory. '''Don't redlink unless you fully intend to create the article. * Season: '''Seasons the character appears, listed as S(number) and linked: eg. S1, S3 - S5 * '''Count: '''Number of episodes the character appears in. Available on IMDb. * '''First: '''First episode the character appears in. Episodes are listed with quotation marks around them, eg. "Trust No Bitch". * '''Last: '''Last episode the character appears in. If the character only appears in one episode, leave this blank. * '''Flashback: Only use this if the character has had their own flashback episode(s). Do not use this if the character is solely a flashback character. {to be finished] Category:Rules